1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a thermal inkjet printing apparatus which prints by using a liquid discharge head configured to discharge ink by the action of thermal energy. A liquid discharge head manufactured by a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-165229 includes a heating element for applying thermal energy to ink, a wiring pattern connected to the heating element, a protection layer which covers the heating element, and an anti-cavitation layer arranged on the protection layer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-165229 proposes that hydrogen alloying is performed before forming the anti-cavitation layer after forming the protection layer.